Head immobilization is necessary when an accident victim has suffered trauma to his/her head, neck, and/or spine. Various cervical collars and cervical collar/stabilizer combinations are disclosed in the instant assignee's prior U.S. patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,756,226; 4,502,471; 4,515,153; and 4,677,969. Assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,040 discloses a head immobilization device, but it is not readily usable by emergency medical teams.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,654 illustrates, in FIG. 3, the use of a spine board system in combination with a cervical collar. The spine board system comprises a board having a vest at its lower end and two pairs of notches at its upper end. The notches are engaged by head and chin straps which fix the wearer's head against the board. The spine board is not connected to the cervical collar.
U.S Pat. No. 4,161,946 illustrates, in FIGS. 6-8, an inflatable head support. The support comprises a bladder having a lower portion which surrounds the neck and an upper portion which surround a substantial portion of the head, but excludes the face of the wearer. The support also includes a strap which is fastened to the upper portion and secures the wearer's head within the upper portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,003 illustrates, in FIGS. 12-14, a collar and head immobilizer, and, in FIGS. 15-17, a head and neck immobilizer which surround the neck, a substantial portion of the head and a part of the upper torso. Both embodiments are constructed in such a way that they are made rigid by evacuation. The first embodiment, the collar and head immobilizer, comprises a rectangular center portion which wraps around the back and sides of the wearer's head and end tabs which meet under the wearer's chin. The second embodiment, the head and neck immobilizer, comprises a one piece device which straps around the wearer's neck, a substantial portion of the wearer's head, and upper torso.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,677,969; 4,582,051; 4,515,153; and 4,502,471 each disclose a cervical collar and stabilizer combination. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,141,368 and 3,957,040 each disclose head immobilizer and stabilizer combinations. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,538,597 and Design 279,747 are directed to cervical collars. U.S. Pat. No. 1,301,276 discloses an open faced mask in FIG. 3.